Pokedex
by moonkingdomify
Summary: Here is a fan made Pokedex. It will not have moves or levels, it will just have bios on each Pokemon that uses all of the dex entries and in game lore to talk about them. The next one will be Charmander.
1. Intro

Hello, and welcome to your friendly Pokedex to guy you through your adventures. This Pokedex is not going to feature the moves that Pokémon can use or the levels at which they evolve. This will instead have a page dedicated to each Pokémon in existence.

The main sections that are going to be used in this are going to be, appearance, diet, abilities, temperament, and lore.

Appearance – This section talks about what the Pokémon looks like, what it's foot prints look like, and what egg groups it is in.

Diet – This is what it eats. Whether it is carnivorous, herbivorous, or omnivorous and what its diet consists of.

Abilities – This section is dedicated to any special abilities. Some may view this as the moves section, but it also has things that it uses and also states the abilities as well.

Temperament – This section is dedicated to common behavior within the species.

Lore – This is dedicated to any lore that may surround the Pokémon.

Okay. Onward to Bulbasaur.


	2. Bulbasaur

#1 - Bulbasaur

Seed Pokémon

Appearance:

Bulbasaur is a 2'02" tall toad like Pokémon that has a large bulb on its back. Normal Bulbasaur have turquoise skin and a mint green bulb. But a shiny Bulbasaur has olive green skin and a grass green bulb. It also has two small but sharp teeth on the top jaw. It has three claws at the bottom of all of its feet and has red eyes. Its tongue is also more of a purple color.

Diet/Feeding:

Due to the lack of molars it is safe to assume that this Pokémon is carnivorous. And it lives in grasslands, the same places as Ratata and Pidgey. Seeing as these Pokémon are weak, and they have a disadvantage at the low levels that they are, a Bulbasaur would have no trouble taking one down and eating it. It uses the fangs to tear flesh from the prey and consume it. Bulbasaur can go for days without eating a single bite, and some of them can even produce their own food in much the same way that plants can.

Abilities:

The bulb on its back can produce multiple different types of powders that range in abilities from putting Pokémon to sleep to paralysing them and even poisoning them. They seem to have two 6'06" long vines that are hidden under the bulb that can be used to whip its opponent or prey and even throw leaves at its opponent at high speeds. It can also shoot energy stealing seeds from its as well as seeds that can explode and even seeds that stop a Pokémon from falling asleep.

Temperament/Behavior:

Bulbasaur like to take naps in sunlight to let the seed on their back absorb sunlight. Bulbasaur enjoy being caretakers and are very loyal to beings that befriend it. They will defend their allies without letting down and are often quite stubborn.

Lore:

It is said that wild Bulbasaur gather in the hidden garden in Kanto and evolve at the same time into an Ivysaur under the guidance of a Venusaur.

The next in the Pokemon visited is Ivysaur.


	3. Ivysaur

Ivysaur

Seed Pokémon

Appearance:

Ivysaur has a 3'3" tall toad like Pokémon that has a flower budding on its back with large leaves coming out of the sides of the Pokémon. It has red eyes and still only has two fangs, though the fangs are much larger in comparison to the size of Ivysaur than the previous evolution, Bulbasaur. Like its previous evolution, it has 3 claws on each of its feet. A small trunk supports the bud and prevents the Ivysaur from standing upright, forcing it to grow slightly longer legs in the front and slightly shorter legs in the back and grow with a sturdy enough back to hold the forming tree. It too, has a purple tongue. A Normal Ivysaur has turquoise skin and a burgundy bud with forest green leaves. A shiny one has olive skin and a bright orange bud with mint green leaves. As the Pokémon grows, the bulb will get larger and eventually give off a sweet aroma.

Diet/Feeding:

Ivysaur, like its previous evolution, seems to be carnivorous due to its fangs. Like Bulbasaur, it bites into its prey with the fangs and tears flesh off of it to consume. Also like its previous evolution it can go for long periods of time without food, or some can go without food all together but they do need water for the process of photosynthesis.

Abilities:

Ivysaur can use two vines that reach lengths of 9'9" that can be used for all the same things, either as weapons or tools. It has the same ability to shoot sharp leaves at high speeds and even use the same powders as Bulbasaur did, though it has some new abilities such as producing a sweet scent that lowers the accuracy of its opponent and absorbing sunlight into the bub on its back so that it can use the power of the sun as a projectile.

Temperament/Behavior:

Much like Bulbasaur, Ivysaur like to take naps in the sun. Ivysaur are very loyal to their friends, happily defending them if they are in need, though they are no longer the caretaker type.

Lore:

It is said that when a wild Ivysaur is close to evolving, it will spend more and more time in the sunlight.

Next is Venusaur


	4. Venusaur

Venusaur

Seed Pokémon

Appearance:

Venusaur is now a 6'7" tall toad like Pokémon with a tree that has oddly colored leaves with white speckles on it. It still has red eyes with a large leaf hanging over its face, sides, and rear. Instead of just having two fangs, it now has two large ones on the upper jaw and four on the lower jaw. It still has three claws on its feet and a purple tongue. It has a very sturdy build, holding up the tree that it supports on its back. The older a Venusaur is, the larger it grows and the larger the tree on its back becomes. A normal Venusaur has turquoise skin, its tree is a tan brown with burgundy leaves and its leaves are a forest green. A shiny Venusaur has olive skin with a dark orange trunk and orange tree leaves, its normal leaves are a mint green. Its Mega Evolution grows to 7'10" and gains a larger tree that has the previously leaves raised and connected through vines. New leaves replace the old ones and it gets a flower on its head and rear.

Diet:

Venusaur seems to be carnivorous due to its six fangs. Venusaur would have no problem tearing flesh from Pokémon due to their fangs, or even having the ability to eat small Pokémon whole due to its sheer size. Though like the other evolutions, it does not need to eat much, and some can actually use photosynthesis to produce glucose within their own body.

Abilities:

Venusaur has 19'9" long vines that can be used as either weapons or tools. It also has the same abilities as its prior evolutions plus the new found ability to shake the tree on top of its body to summon a blizzard of pedals that can harm its opponent. Like Ivysaur it gains power in the presence of sunlight and can shoot the sun's power from its tree. It can also manipulate the world around it to its advantage. It uses a sweet scene that is stronger after a rainstorm to attract prey and then lower its accuracy.

Temperament/Behavior:

Venusaur is very calm and collected, though it no longer naps in the sunlight it still prefers to be within direct sun rays. A Venusaur will not attack unless threatened and often serve as guardians to the beings they love, happily protecting them and often guarding small towns. Its caregiver instinct kicks back in as they often take care of whole forests full of Pokémon.

Lore:

It is said that Venusaur can grow to be over 300 years old. It is also said that they lead the ceremonies that allow Bulbasaur to evolve into Ivysaur in the wild.

Next is Charmander


	5. Charmander

Charmander

Lizard Pokemon

Appearance:

Charmander is a 2'0" tall lizard like Pokemon that stands up right. It has four fingers on each hand, and three claws at the front of its feet. It has a tail that reaches about half its height with an orange flame burning on the end of it. It has four fangs, two on the top jaw and two slightly smaller ones on the bottom. This Pokemon has blue eyes. The normal version of the Charmander has light orange skin with a light tan colored stomach. The Shiny version has yellow skin instead of light orange and the flame is slightly brighter than the normal.

Diet/Feeding:

Much like the Bulbasaur line, Charmander seems to be a carnivore due to the lack of molars. It would most likely use moves such as flamethrower or ember to cook the meat that it needs to consume. But unlike Bulbasaur it needs to feed regularly, it can't just get its food through photosynthesis.

Abilities:

Charmander has the ability produce a screen of smoke than makes it hard to see. It probably has a sac containing hydrogen near its mouth so that it can ignite the sparks from its body into a flamethrower or even spit a vat of flammable fluid from its mouth. It would most likely also have a fire proof lining inside of its mouth to prevent it from burning itself. Though some Charmander take damage in the sunlight, this allows for their fire to become more powerful.

Temperament/Behavior:

Charmander are loyal to their friends. They are quick tempered but friendly. The flame on their tail indicates their mood. Wavering when it is happy, or intensely burning when it is angry. When backed into a corner, Charmander's flames become more powerful due to its defensive attitude.

Lore:

It is said that if the flame on the tail of a Charmander goes out it dies.

Next is Charmeleon


	6. Charmeleon

Charmeleon

Flame Pokemon

Appearance:

Charmeleon is a 3'7" tall lizard like Pokemon with three claws on each hand or foot. It has a bony protrusion coming from the back of its head, keeping the blue eyes and four fangs that Charmander had. Charmeleon has a tall that has a medium sized flame on the tip. Normal Charmeleon are burgundy skinned with a tan stomach, the flame on its tail is dark than Charmander's.

Diet/Feeding:

Like Charmander, Charmeleon can be assumed to be a carnivore due to the lack of molars. It's diet would most likely consist of small ice type Pokemon found in the mountains where it lives. To feed, it first cooks the flesh with a flame based attack and then it tears the flesh from its prey and swallows the morsel whole.

Abilities:

Charmeleon doesn't have any notable abilities that differ from Charmander. The only difference being that Charmeleon's flames are hotter than Charmander's. It also has an extremely powerful slash that can cut through an Arbok.

Temperament/Behavior:

Charmeleon are hot headed and eager to fight, but they are loyal to their friends. They are not caretakers and will often force others to take care of themselves. They do not live in a pack mentality like Charmander do, but instead go out on their own to train. When backed into a corner, Charmeleon will fight harder than it was before, with stronger flames.

Lore:

There is no lore surrounding this Pokemon.


	7. Charizard

Charizard

Flame Pokemon

Appearance:

Charizard is a 5'7" tall dragon like Pokemon that has two large wings and a tail that is the same length as its own body. This massive lizard has two horns protruding out of the back of its head and a long snout, it still only has 4 fangs but its mouth is now more powerful than before. Charizard's eyes are still blue. It has three fingers on each hand with a claw on each of them and three claws on each of its feet. A normal Charizard has orange skin with a tan stomach and a blue under wing. A shiny one has black skin with a tan stomach and red under wings. Mega Charizard X has blue tipped horns protruding from the back of its head and blue flames coming from the side of its mouth. It has a half ring that has sharp blue tips on either shoulder and a blue flame on the tip of its tail. It's normal version has black skin and a blue stomach. Its shiny form has turquoise skin and a light green stomach, it has red tips to everything instead of blue ones. Mega Charizard Y has the same colouration as the original. It has three horns protruding out of the back of its head with larger wings that are angled for aerodynamics. It has blades on its wrist that allow it to fly faster and hit harder.

Diet/Feeding:

Much like the other evolutions, Charizard is a carnivore, using physical attacks to take down its prey and its flames to cook them. It tears off chunks of meat from Pokemon approximately the same size as it.

Abilities:

This Pokemon has the ability to fly now. Its flames can also melt through anything that is not coated with the same protective material as the inside of its mouth. As they get older, the fire that they breath becomes hotter and the breath they breath can cause scalding to occur. It also covers itself in fire and charges at the opponent to use a move that damages both the Charizard and the victim. Some of them take damage in the presence of sunlight to allow their flames to burn hotter. It can also survive the intense heat of the Earth's core. When Mega Evolved into X it gains more physical strength, and in Y it causes a drought due to the intense heat that it provides.

Temperament/Behavior:  
Wild Charizard are always in the search for a worthy opponent. They will fly high above the world looking for that opponent. They are very loyal to their friends and their mood can be measured by the flame on their tail. Wavering when happy, and blue when they are angry.

Lore:

There is no lore surrounding Charizard.

Next is Squirtle


	8. Caterpie

Caterpie

Worm Pokemon

Appearance:

Caterpie is a 1 foot tall caterpillar like Pokemon with large eyes and a small mouth located underneath a small bit of exoskeleton. It has segments of exoskeleton that each have an O shaped pattern on them. It also has a horn on the top of its head that looks like a twig. It has four little feet located on the two upper most segments. The final segments have are made to look like a golden balloon that is half inflated. The Normal Caterpie has a green exoskeleton and yellow O shaped patterns. The horn on its head is red. The shiny one has a yellow exoskeleton.

Diet/Feeding :

It's a herbivore that eats leaves until it eats enough to undergo metamorphosis. It can eat more than its own weight in one sitting.

Abilities:

Caterpie have suction cups on the bottom of their feet that allow them to walk up steep or completely vertical surfaces. They can also shoot a sticky string that makes its enemies slow down. It can also tackle using its horn and eat berries off of its opponent. To protect itself from predators it releases a strong odour from the horn on its head.

Temperament/Behavior:

Caterpie are timid but love to eat. They like to live in dark forests.

Lore:

There is no lore surrounding Caterpie.

Next is metapod.


	9. Metapod

Metapod

Cocoon Pokemon

Appearance:

Metapod looks like a Metapod. It's hard to explain what a Metapod looks like, so just go look up a picture of it on google. It's green normally and Yellow when shiny.

Diet/Feeding:

Metapod doesn't eat.

Abilities:

Metapod just sits there and hardens. That's it.

Behavior:

It sits there and hardens.

Lore:  
There is no lore surrounding Metapod.


	10. Butterfree

Butterfree

Butterfly Pokemon

Appearance:

Butterfree is a 3'7" butterfly like Pokemon. It has two compound eyes in above a small mouth with two fangs coming out of it. It has two antennae protruding from the top of its head. It has two butterfly like wings and two small, paw like hands. It also has two small feet at the bottom of its body. A normal Butterfree has red eyes, a navy blue torso and clear wings. Its hands and feet are a light blue and so is its mouth. A shiny one however has green eyes, pink hands and feet, a pink mouth, and pink tinted wings.

Diet/feeding:

Butterfree are Omnivorous Pokemon, though they most likely feed by sucking the juices out of their prey. They would first stun them with a stun spore and then bite into their victims, sucking the bodily fluids out and leaving the copse of its prey for another Pokemon to scavenge. They will also consume open tree sap.

Abilities:

Butterfree flap their wings to release powders that have a multitude of different effects. These powders can affect the opponent by poisoning them, putting them to sleep, stunning them, or even throwing them into a rage. It can also use psychic energy to hurt its opponent as well as sound to confuse them. When flapping its wings it can also cause gust of wind to be hurled toward the opponent, damaging them even more. It can also flap its wings extremely loudly to hurt the ears of its opponents.

Temperament/Behavior:

Butterfree usually live in groups. They also migrate.

Lore:

There is no lore surrounding Butterfree.

Next is Weedle


	11. Weedle

Weedle

Hairy Bug Pokemon

Appearance:

Weedles are 1'0" tall bug like Pokemon. It has seven ball shaped sections to its body each with round two round feet on them. It has a head that is about twice the size of the largest segment, that has a large nose two beady eyes and a cone shaped horn. It also has a barbed stinger on its rear. The normal form has a brown body and red nose. The shiny form has a yellow body and a pink nose.

Diet/Feeding:

This Pokemon eats leaves. It eats as much as its own weight in one day.

Abilities:

This Pokemon can shoot the stinger on its head to poison enemies. It can also through its weight at the enemy and use a sticky string to slow them down. It can also eat berries off of the opponent while causing damage. This Pokemon isn't affected by paralysis, poison, freeze, or sleep if it takes damage as well.

Temperament/Behavior:

The live in forests and eat leaves all day. The fend off enemies with the stinger on its head.

Lore:

There is no lore for Weedle

Next is Kakuna


	12. Kakuna

Kakuna

Cocoon Pokemon

Appearance:

Kakuna looks like a Kakuna, it's hard to explain the appearance so go on google and search up a picture. A normal one is yellow. The shiny one green.

Diet/Feeding:  
Metapod does not eat.

Abilities:

It hardens itself. It can also shed status conditions such as paralysis, poison or sleep.

Temperament/Behavior:

They sit around and harden all day until they evolve.

Lore:  
There is no lore for Kakuna.

Next is Beedrill


	13. Beedrill

Beedrill

Poison Bee Pokemon

Appearance:

Beedrill is a 3'3" tall bee like Pokemon. It has two arm like limbs with stingers on the ends of them and a generic bee body. A normal one is yellow with red eyes. A shiny one is green with blue eyes.

Diet/Feeding:

It is carnivorous. When attacking its victim it will first administer a toxin that turns the insides of its victim into soup then it brings its victim to the hive where a whole group of Beedrill will feed on the insides and outsides of the victim.

Abilities:  
Beedrill can use their stingers to do a variety of attacks, from poisoning the enemy to jabbing them multiple times. It is also much faster and some can even land stronger critical hits.

Temperament/Behavior:

Beedrill are highly territorial and they care a lot for Weedles and Kakuna. They live as a swarm rather than a singular being unless of course they are caught by a trainer. They live in trees.

Lore:

There is no lore for Beedrill.

Next is Pidgey.


	14. Pidgey

Pidgey

Tiny Bird Pokemon

Appearance:

Pidgey is a 1'0" tall bird like Pokemon. It looks like the generic bird that is constantly pissed off. The normal one is brown and white. The shiny one is tan and yellow.

Diet/Feeding:

Pidgey use their beaks to eat sees off of the ground. They use rocks to mash up the seeds because they cannot chew it.

Abilities:

Pidgey have a keen sense of direction and great sight. When they are confused they move faster but clumsier than normal. To avoid conflict they use their wings to make sand or dirt fly in the faces of their opponents. Their wings are powerful enough to make small twisters and even kick up small hurricanes.

Temperament:

Pidgey prefer to avoid conflict when possible, though they will fight back if they are cornered. Most of them tend to live alone, though a few will live in groups.

Lore:

There is no lore for Pidgey

Next is Pidgeotto


	15. Pidgetto

Pidgeotto

Bird Pokemon

Appearance:

Pidgeotto is a 3'7" tall bird like Pokemon. It looks similar to its first form one but this time it has a mane made out of feathers and multicolored tail feathers. The normal one has tan and cream colored feathers with a red mane and yellow and red tail feathers. The shiny one has a grey and cream body with a golden mane and gold and cream tail feathers.

Diet/Feeding:

They feed on insects and fish after hunting down and catching them. They most likely use their beaks to grasp the flesh and then tear by pulling back on it. They might also still eat seeds.

Abilities:

Pidgeotto are pretty much the same as Pidgey when it comes to this section. With the exception that they are stronger and faster than their prior evolution.

Temperament/Behavior:

Pidgeotto are very territorial and can see if there is anything changed within it. They are lone pokemon that constantly search for prey.

Lore:

There is no lore behind Pidgeotto

Next is Pidgeot


	16. Pidgeot

Pidgeot

Bird Pokemon

Appearance:

Pigeot is a 4'11" tall bird like Pokemon that looks similar to its prior evolution. Pidgeot has a multicolored mane and monocolored tail feathers. A normal Pidgeot has a brown and cream body with a mane that has gold in the middle and red at the edges and red tail feathers. A shiny one has a completely gold mane with gold tail feathers.

Diet/Feeding:

Pidgeot eat small bugs and fish as well as execute. Most likely breaking the shell of an execute and eating the insides.

Abilities:

Like the last one, not much has changed from the prior evolution. Pidgeot is just stronger and faster now.

Temperament:

It has a similar temperament to Pidgeotto.

Lore:

There is no lore for Pidgeot.

Next is Ratata


	17. Rattata

Rattata

Mouse Pokemon

Appearance:

Rattata generally look like a rat. They have whiskers near their mouths and large front teeth. The stand on for legs ending in paws without any claws and have a tail that curls. Normal Rattata have purple fur with a cream belly. Shiny Rattata have tan fur instead of purple, keeping the cream belly.

Diet/Feeding:

Rattata are scavengers. They will eat anything they come across and digest it without problem, with the exception of waste and poison. It most likely uses its front teeth to break the food into smaller pieces so that it is easier to swallow.

Abilities:

Rattata are known for moving quickly and biting hard. It mostly attacks by biting its enemies knows how to tackle and pursue as well. They are crafty enough to get away from any battle unless the enemy has cornered them.

Temperament/Behavior:

Rattata live in packs, the males will take care of the females who will continuously give birth if the right environmental conditions are met. They are highly cautious of their surroundings, even when mating and can't stay still for a few moments without getting distracted. Male Rattata search for food during the day and reproduce during the night. This happens even with their 1:1 gender ratio, so they may have specified mates in the wild. When cornered, a Rattata will become more aggressive and hit harder but land blows less accurately, often missing their targets.

Lore: There is no lore for Rattata.

Next is Raticate.


	18. Raticate

Raticate

Mouse Pokemon

Appearance:

Raticate have grown considerably compared to their prior evolution and look much less cute. They now stand on at 2'4" tall and stand on two feet and have small claws near the center of their body. They now have two lower teeth that are the same size of their front teeth. Their whiskers have grown much larger as well. The tail is now furless. The whiskers on are smaller on female Raticate than male Raticate. A normal Raticate has tan fur with a cream belly. The shiny one has reddish orange fur and a cream belly.

Diet/Feeding:

Raticate can eat any number of things but now seem to prefer to hunt for food. It uses it's fangs to bite into the animal and then swallows what it can.

Abilities:

Much like Rattata, Raticate prefer to bite as opposed to any other form of combat. They are still crafty enough to get out of most fights, assuming that they aren't trapped by an enemy attack. Raticate now have enough strength the crunch the limbs of an enemy as opposed to just biting them. They can bite through cinder blocks with their teeth.

Temperament:

Unlike Rattata, Raticate travel alone more times that often. If cornered they will attack more aggressively but less accurately.

Lore:

There is no lore surrounding Raticate.


	19. Squirtle

Squirtle

Tiny Turtle Pokemon

Appearance:

As the species suggests, Squirtle looks like a tiny turtle, with a spiraled tail. It has a fleshy beak at the front of its mouth. Its eyes are burgundy. And it has three fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. It has a hard shell like stomach to protect the flesh inside of the shell and an even harder shell on its back. Normal Spuirtles have blue skin and tan brown stomach with a brown shell. Shiny ones just have a green shell on its back.

Diet/Feeding:

The fleshy beak could be used for digging and taking seeds and ferns out of the ground for food. It most likely collects the food and brings it back to its pack, allowing them to all feed together, most likely eating their food whole, much like a turtle does.

Abilities:

The first ability is that it can withdraw into its shell to hurl itself at its opponent, doing a small amount of damage. Its shell can also become as hard as steel, allowing for it to take extremely powerful attacks with minimal damage. When not in its shell it can shoot pressurized water from its mouth or blowing bubbles at the enemies, hurting their eyes or making a soapy taste in their mouth. They can also summon rain. In the presence rain, some Squirtle will gradually heal.

Temperament/Behavior:

Squirtle travel in packs and tend to be close knit within their groups. Like the other two starter Pokemon, it is very loyal to its friends. Wild ones are often seen as delinquents and are unwanted in towns. If they can't find any food in the wild they will move to towns to steal food from its inhabitants. When backed into a corner, a Squirtle will shoot water at higher pressure and fight more aggressively.

Lore:

There is no lore surrounding Squirtle.

Next is Wartortle


	20. Wartortle

Wartortle

Turtle Pokemon

Appearance:

Wartortle is a 3'3" tall turtle like Pokemon. It has two wing like ears near its eyes and it and longer tail with two curls in it. It has a hard stomach and a harder back shell. It has three claws instead of fingers on each hand and three toes. One of the other notable differences between Squirtle and Wartortle is the fangs that come out of its mouth. The normal Wartortle has light blue skin with the wings being white as well as the tail. It has a yellow stomach brown shell. The shiny one has a green shell and lavender skin.

Diet/Feeding:

Wartortle graduates to being able to tear flesh from bone with its new fangs, though it still has the beak, allowing it to eat berries as well. Due to having both fangs and a beak, Wartortle could very well be an omnivore. It uses the beak to dig for seeds or easily grasp berries and uses its fangs to bite into meat and tear a morsel off.

Abilities:

Wartortle gains the ability to offensively bite its opponent and protect itself from all damage by hiding in its shell. Wartortle can also shoot water at higher pressures than Squirtle could.

Temperament:

Wartortle are very competitive, searching for competition even in their own groups. But they are very loyal to their friends and happily fight for or with them. Much like Squirtle, they have a pack mentality.

Lore:

A Wartortle tail is revered as a symbol of longevity.


	21. Blastoise

Blastoise

Shellfish Pokemon

Appearance:

Blastoise is a 5'3" tall turtle like Pokemon that has two cannons protruding out of its back. Its shell is harder than before and it has more muscular arms than Wartortle. It has a tan stomach and lower jaw. The beak on the upper jaw is completely gone now. Normal Blastoise have Blue skin and a brown shell. Shiny Blastoise have lavender skin and a green shell. Mega Blastoise now only has one massive cannon on its back and two shell like shields on its wrists. It also has a pointed lower jaw and the top of its head is more flat than it used to be. It has the same colorations as a normal Blastoise.

Diet/Feeding:

Blastoise now have the lower and upper jaws to be a carnivore. It would most likely bite into the flesh of the prey and swallow the morsels whole. Seeing as they are usually found near ponds and lakes, they most likely eat small pond based Pokemon such as Poliwag and Goldeen.

Abilities:

Blastoise can now shoot through steel with pressurized water alone. That's only in its normal form. Its blast becomes twice as powerful, giving it the ability to shoot through the hardest rock on the planet. Other than the sheer power of its water, it can't do much else different from Squirtle and Wartortle.

Temperament/Behavior:  
Blastoise are known for being competitive against their equals but supportive of those that are weaker than it is. Blastoise tend to take up leadership roles when around Wartortle and Squirtle, there is usually only one per group. This creates a Hierarchal system within the evolutionary line. Blastoise being the most powerful of the them so it has the highest position. Wild Blastoise will fight over a leadership role if there are more than one. The loser of the fight is not discriminated against if it loses though.

Lore:

There is no lore surrounding Blastoise.

The next one on the list is Caterpie


End file.
